


tactile

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: word prompt: AceSan + touch
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	tactile

Ace claimed he was a very tactile person. Sanji thought “grabby” was a much more accurate descriptor.

Sometimes, it was innocent— a hand on his back, an arm wrapped around his waist. Once he got over his personal hangups, Sanji didn’t mind the small displays of affection. They were nice reminders that Ace was by his side, that he was thinking of Sanji at that moment.

However, the touches grew less… wholesome over time. The first time Ace grabbed a handful of his ass, they were in the middle of a crowd. Sanji’s resulting squeak was enough to turn heads.


End file.
